Ame lee
by jannerd
Summary: Amelee, used to be more than just a friend. But then suddenly it was me she couldn't stand. Ame lee, I'm sorry. For the things I've done. I never wanted to hurt you..
1. Proloog

Welkom welkom,

gaat u zitten!

Maak het u gemakkelijk,

ik presenteer u vol trots het volgende verhaal...

ik wens u allen een groot leesplezier toe.

En omdat te bevorderen krijgt IEDEREEN een lekker stukje cake.

---

AME LEE.

_Use to be, more than just a friend._

**Ame Lee. **

_Proloog._

Zaterdagochtend. De zon rees net op en de stralen vielen op de laatste goudgekleurde bladeren van de al kalende bomen. Fel oranje en zwart overwoekerden de vele winkelruiten.

Oktober. De maand van griezels. De maand van de herfst. De maand van.. mij.

Die zaterdagochtend holden mijn vader en moeder over straat; alhoewel mijn moeder niet echt holde. Je kon het eerder struikelen, rollen of strompelen noemen. De autobestuurders toeterden geschrokken en geirriteerd wanneer mijn vader haar zowat over het wegdek sleurde. Hij wist niet hoe hij zich moest gedragen. Hij lachtte opgewonden, maar op de een of andere manier zag hij eruit alsof hij elk moment in tranen kon uitbarsten. Toen ze dan uiteindelijk het ziekenhuis binnenstrompelden,viel hij zelfs van zijn stokje. Inderdaad die sterke, altijd nuchtere vader van mij was die dag een echt mietje. Mijn moeder schreeuwde alleen de hele buurt bij elkaar dat ze het een beetje te warm had; en waarschijnlijk ook omdat ze nogal pijn had. Maar toen ik dan in hun armen lag, barstten ze beide (!) tevreden in tranen uit. Op dat moment wistten ze alleen niet wie ik werkelijk was, en wat ik later zou gaan doen.

Oja. Ze kozen iets later ook mijn naam. Vanaf dat moment heet ik 'Amelia'.

Maar ze noemen me: 'Ame lee'


	2. Joo kuch ongenss

**Hoooooooooi ^^**

** Cicillia: dankje voor je review, meid! Welja, eigenlijk had ik zo in gedachten dat ze uit de auto waren gestapt en dat ze de straat overstaken, op naar het ziekenhuis. Maar ik geloof dat ik dat erbij ben vergenten te vermelden xD**

**oja, de oja-zin. (: ik ben niet zo erg goed in spelling en al dat ander gedoe dus je kan eigenlijk nog veel zo'n dingen opmerken in het verloop van het veraal. Maar hou je vooral niet in. Je klinkt niet zeurdigererer, daarvoor lijk je me veel te leuk. Uhuuh.**

**Ik kan altijd wat comentaar gebruiken!**

**Nogmaals bedankt!**

** Jadee: dankje dankje! Ik hoop dat je derest ook gaaf vind O.o**

**wat valt me nu op. Gaaf is eigenlijk wel een strak woord.:) (dat effe tussenbeide ^^ )**

**Welja, ik zei het ook al tegen Cicillia, het is niet dat ze de hele weg al rennend aflegden, gewoon de weg van de auto naar het ziekenhuis. Tja, ik weet niet goe die situaties verlopen, nog nooit meegemaakt. XD**

**ik hoop dat dit snel genoeg is voor jou x) ?**

**bedankt!!**

**zow dan op naar het vervolg,**

– _**tromgeroffel**_** -**

_Joo-kuch-ongenss._

'Heb jij potvolkoffie nog nooit gehoord van _helers_?' riep Thomas verontwaardigd toen ik net het station binnen hinkelde. 'Hey thomas. Even vriendelijk als altijd, jongen?' zei ik glimlachend. 'Maar Ameee!' fluisterde hij geschokt mijn zin negeerend. 'Serieuss, wat ís dat?'

'Gips.' zei ik kort met een uitgestreken gezicht.

Zijn mond vormde een paar keer het woord, alsof hij het gewoon moest worden.

'Heler?' vroeg hij dan maar wanhopig, toen hij besefte dat hij dat niet kon aanvaarden.

'Dreuzelouders!' antwoordde ik een beetje geamuseerd.

Hij keek me nog eens aan zoals hij altijd deed. Alsof hij in mijn gedachten kon wegzinken en mijn diepste geheimen kon zien.

Hij knikte kort en grijnsde toen opgewekt.

'Dag ameleetje-van-me.' Zijn hand vormde een vuist en hij stompte zacht tegen mijn schouder. Ik stompte hard terug.

'Thomasjee!' Hij sloeg zijn arm grinikkend om mij heen en lootste me mee naar de stomende trein die klaar stond om te vertrekken naar zijn jaarlijkse bestemming. Een kasteel van magie, hocus pocus en hekserij. Zweinstein.

'Vertel eens. Wat heb je gedaan om aan dat gisp-ding te komen?'

'Wel ik kom aan dat GIPS-ding,' grinnikte ik 'door mijn been te breken.'

'En.. hoe heb je dat klaar gespeeld?' vroeg hij met een opgetrokken wenkbrauw.

'Welja, ik was dus honkbal aan het spelen op het strand. Ik was aan de beurt om te slaan. Ik zag meteen dat het niet goed was, maar ik snelde dus toch naar de 1ste honk. Toen zag ik dat James aan het klungelen was met de bal dus ik dacht: 'ik moet honk 3 nog halen'. Natuurlijk wist ik dat een homerun er niet in zat dus ik ging voor 3. Je weet wel.. en-'

'Nee', onderbrak Thomas mijn geratel.

'hunk.. wat?' zei ik verstrooid.

'Ik weet het niet.'

Ik schudde verward mijn hoofd. We liepen (ik hinkelde, met dat over-lastig gips aan mijn been. Mijn ouders vertikkten het om het met magie op te lossen) door het gangpad en zochten naar een lege coupé. 'Wat?' vroeg ik nog eens ontdaan.

'Ik weet bijgod niet wat 'honkbal' is en dan spreken we nog niet over 'homerun' of wat het ook mag zijn..'

Owjeej. Daar gingen we weer. Altijd die zelfde preek over Ik-ben-nu-een-maal-niet-van-dreuzelouders. Ik kniktte wat op de plaatsen van een stilte en ging verder met mijn speurtocht naar een coupé. Uiteindelijk vond ik er nog eentje die vrij was, op het einde van het gangpad. Ik glipte naar binnen en sleurde Thomas die nog altijd aan het doordraven was, achter me aan.

Ik kreeg met enige moeite mijn hutkoffer op het rekje boven Thomas' hoofd.

Maar ik verschoot me een bultje toen iemand met een snuk de deur van de coupé opentrok en luidkeels 'Jeeeeeloooow' riep, mijn handen lieten van verschot de koffer los die viel recht op mij.

Ik klapte dubbel en viel op de grond kermend van pijn.

'Ame.. ook leuk om jou terug te zien.', zei Jake lachend. Thomas die voor de gelegenheid even stopte met zijn preek grapte: 'Wil je mijn koffer er ook even opzetten, amiee?'

Grommend duwde ik de koffer van mij af. Jakes blik viel op mijn been toen hij wat breder ging zitten. 'Wat heb je nu weer uitgespookt?'

'Haar been gebroken!!' riep Thomas opgewekt alsof het leukste is wat je kan overkomen. Natuurlijk wist ik wel dat hij gewoon blij was dat hij iets wist over dreuzels en hun 'rare gewoontes'.

'Dát zie ik ook wel, Thomie.' Zei Jake hoofdschuddend. 'Hoe is het gebeurd?' wendde hij zich terug naar mij.

'Hookbaa-aaal !' riep thomas weer. Ik gierde het uit. Jake rolde overdreven met zijn ogen en sprong toen in een waarschijnlijk plotse hyperactieve bui op me.

'Wwiiiiiiiiii!! En hup ook thomas lag op me. (Ik lag, voor de duidelijkheid nogaltijd op de grond van de kleine coupé)

Ik stikte daar zowat. Plots hoorde ik de deur openschuiven en een maar al te bekende stem zeggen: 'Ow, wat hou ik van school.' Meteen erna verhoogde de druk op mijn longen nog meer.

'JOO-kuch-NGEENS!' stootte ik met moeite uit.

'Jaaaa?' vroegen ze in koor, ik kon die grijnzen gewoon horen! Uiteindelijk gingen ze toch van me af. Ik hief mezelf met mijn laatste krachten op de zetel. 'Volgende zomer stuur ik je alle drie op vermageringskuur.' vertelde ik hen dreigend.

'Wat zit jij zo kwaadaardig te grijnzen' riep ik vervolgens uit tegen de laatkomer, Alexander.

'Bwaah, ik hielp net met het pletten van mijn favoriete vriendin. Dat geeft mij nogal een goed gevoeletje.' zei hij terwijl met gemak zijn hutkoffer op het rekje duwde.

Alex was de enige zwadderaar. Hij had warrig, krullerig zwart haar en felgroene ogen. Jake had altijd een bruine huid, alsof hij elke dag onder de zonnebank lag en sluik donkerbruin haar. Hij was groot en vrij gespierd voor zijn leeftijd. Zijn ogen ware chocolade bruin. Thomas was blond. Zijn haar ging altijd net voor zijn felblauwe ogen. Hij was net iets groter dan mij.

Ik,.. ik heb bruinblond haar en groene ogen. Mijn haar zit altijd in een chaotische paardenstaart. Jake en Ik zijn van grifoendor, de moedige 'helden'. Thomas is van ravenklauw, de slimmerd; en zoals ik al eerder zei: Alex is van Zwaderich, de 'kwaadaardige'.


	3. Because we are your friends

_**Halloww;**_

_**effe kijkeen..**_

_** Cicilliaaha: wel ik ben blij dat ik niet alleen ben xD dan starten we maar een clubje op, genaamd: wij-zijn-niet-goed-in-spelling!-dus-geen-commentaar-club. Ofzoiets in die aard. Klinkt wel behoorlijk goed x)**_

_**dankjewel voor je review! ^^**_

_** Jaduuu: ow!! ik heb het net gelezen en je hebt gelijk, het gelijkt er inderdaad wel op! Maar geloof me, dat was ZEKER niet de bedoeling!! ik heb eigenlijk nog niet echt veel verhalen hier gelezen! Erewoord!**_

_**En ik zit nog niet echt ver met mijn verhaal maar ik had allesinds al iets anders in gedachten! Jupjupjup!**_

_**Dank uw zeer voor uwe reactie! ^^**_

_**Jap, dan zal ik maar meteen mijn mond houden en het volgende stukje (het is wel tamelijk kort O.o ) voorschotelen.**_

_Because we are your friends._

'Hooh, wat ben ik blij jullie hier weer te hebben.' zei thomas na een tijdje, wiebelend op zijn zetel met een gelukzalige glimlach.

'Wij ook Thomaaas.' zeiden we gezamenlijk zoals we jaarlijks deden. Ik knipoogde naar Alex die grinnikte. We wisten alle drie dat het waar was, het voélde goed; maar Thomas was de enige die dat 'durfde' te zeggen.

_'Because we are your friends, You'll never be alone again.' z_ongen Alex en ik nu luidkeels. We hadden dat afgesproken om Thomas een pleziertje te doen. Hij keek even naar Alex, dan naar mij met zijn diepblauwe ogen die recht door je ziel gaan, en dan weer naar Alex. 'Dat is nu het laatste wat je verwacht van een Zwadderaar.' zei hij uiteindelijk vrolijk. We barstten in lachen uit. Na 5 schaakpartijtjes, een beenbreukvermaking, verbranden van mijn gips, 14 slappe lachen en 2 keer 4uurtje te houden, kwamen we eindelijk aan in het station die uitkeek op mijn favoriete gebouw. De zon was al achter de horizon verdwenen maar het kasteel kon je nog net van de donkere lucht onderscheiden. De maan verlichtte het paadje naar de koetsen die door onzichtbare wezens werd getrokken. Alex nam een appel uit zijn rugzak en haf het aan de.. lucht. Alex was de enige die ze kon zien. Terzielers noemen ze. Ik heb hem nooit durven vragen hoe het kwam dat hij ze wel kon zien. Thomas vertelde me wel eens dat hij gelezen had, dat alleen mensen die de dood gezien hebben ze kunnen zien.

Zijn blik had iets triest wanneer hij de appel haf, die plots verdween. Ik wendde mijn blik af toen hij me zag kijken en richtte me naar Jake.

'Honger?' vroeg ik grijnzend. Hij knikte serieus en wreef pijnlijk over zijn maag.

'Maar ik begrijp je volkomen, het is potvolkoffie een halfuurtje geleden dat je mijn 5 boterhammen opat.' fluisterde ik 'medelevend' en ik klopte hem op zijn knie.

'Nog even geduld, jongen.'

Toen de sorteerceremonie afgelopen was en oudeheer Perkie nog even doordraafde over.. tja weet ik eigenlijk niet, verscheen uiteindelijk het verrukkelijke eten voor mijn neus. Ik wreef welgezind in mijn handen en begon aan mijn feestmaaltje. Jake die voor me zat had al 3 borden op toen ik nog maar net klaar was met mijn eerste. Ik bestudeerde hem even. Welja.. hij at als een VARKEN!

'Eet alsof je een geheim hebt, lieverd' moeide ik me terwijl hij alles waar hij aankon opslokte. Hij keek even verward op en ging toen met zijn ogen draaiend verder waar hij mee bezig was. Ik keek hem nog even met opgetrokken wenkbrauwen aan en zuchtte diep. Ik dacht echt dat ik het ooit gewoon ging worden.. NIET DUS!

_Tss, Jongenss._


	4. Smurfsgewijs

_**Dag beste vrienden van de harrypotterliteratuur.**_

**_ben je klaar voor het fantastische, prachtige, heerlijk, superdeluxe (eignlijk helemaal niet zó sjjieke -.-) VLOGENDE STUKJEee.._**

**_met als personagesss AME lee, THOMAS, ALEX en JAAAAKE (mwhaha, vooraaal niet gebaseerd op twilight. 3)_**

**_maar verwacht er vooral niet té veel van. het is nog maar THE BEGINNNIING.._**

**_pomperomopoooom.._**

**_(wie wil fruitsalade? ^^)_**

* * *

_SMURFSGEWIJS_

'Okeehee,.. nog.. een..paar.. staptjeeehes…' pufte ik. Mijn benen trilden onder het zware gewicht. Ik droeg Thomas op mijn rug. Alex en jake klapten dubbel van het lachen. Ik had zo het gevoeletje dat mijn benen nog eens zouden bereken. Maar ik hield vol. Stapje voor stapje voor stapje voor..

'Pfff. Wat een slakkengangetje.' Klaagde Thomas. En hey, gues what, de emmer liep over!!

Ik smeet hem van mijn rug.

'Wel als jij het beter kan, hup, je mag me dragen tot mijn leerlingenkamer én als je het NIET doet dan vrees ik dat ik je zal moeten DWINGEN!!' fluisterde ik kwaadaardig met mijn toverstok op zijn gezicht gericht. Mijn ogen spuwden vuur waardoor hij me doodsbenauwd aan keek en krabbelde vlug recht. Ik sprong met gemak op zijn rug en liet hem lopen. 'geniaaaal.' Hoorde ik Alex fluisteren tegen Jake en met een als-blikken-konden-doden-blik van tommie tot gevolg.

'Is het nog veeeeeer?' vroeg ik geamuseerd toen hij nog maar 2 stapjes verder was.

'Niet zo ver meer, uwe hoogheid.' Zei hij smurfs-gewijs.

'Brave smurf.. braaaf.' Grinnikte ik en ik gaf hem een aaitje op zijn hoofd.

'Smurf..?' vroeg hij geïnteresseerd.

Ik negeerde hem.

'HUPHUP.. SNELLEEER!' schreeuwde ik in zijn oor.

Het ventje met de stalen zenuwen begon boos te grommen.

'jij zou beter vermageren, miljaaar.' Riep hij plots uit.

'oooow' gniffelde jake.

'mwahahha' lachte Alex zachtjes.

'O. die deed pijn.' zei ik verontwaardigd.

Net toen ik dat zei, draaide thomas zich om en liep in de verkeerde richting verder.

'VERKEEEEEEERD!! Terugkeren!' Schreeuwde ik. Hij negeerde mij.

'thomaaas…,' probeerde ik weer ',omdraaien, jongen.'

Ik zwaaide nu met mijn hand voor zijn ogen.

'Toooom! Aarde aan thomas.'

'mjaaaaah?' grijnsde thomas plots opgewekt.

'Waar gaat de reis naar toe?' vroeg ik niet zo opgewekt.

'De verpleegzaal, mijn liefste' antwoordde hij simpel. 'Je hebt pijn.'

'Nee. Paard. Je zal nu goed luisteren naar je baas. Ik wil dat je nu omdraait.'

En hup, met een ruk draaide thomas zich terug om. Ik vloog van zijn rug. De grond kwam nogal hard aan. 2 sterke armen namen me van de grond en droegen me verder. 'Ik neem het hier wel over.' Zei Jake grijnzend.

Thomas huppelde vrolijk weg en Alex volgde op een drafje.

'Doeeeeeg!'

'O, Jonkvrouw. Naar waar wilt u. Ik zal er altijd voor je zijn.' Begon Jake dramatisch.

Ik haf hem een klap op zijn achterhoofd.

'Breng me nu gewoon naar de leerlingenkamer, jij dappere ridder van me.' Commandeerde ik blij.

'Uw wens is mijn wet.' Weg waren we.

***

Het is niet dat ik niet overeenkwam met meisjes, in de dreuzelwereld heb ik een beste vriendin, _Rose_ heet ze. Ik vond sommige meisjes van mijn slaapzaal ook leuk maar dat was alleen af en toe .. nodig.

Maar de eerste schooldag van mijn eerste jaar kwam ik per toeval bij deze jongens in een coupé terecht. We zijn altijd vrienden gebleven. Al 6 jaar, in gods-mooie-naam!

_My boysband._

Ze waren alle drie tamelijk populair. Iedereen behalve zwadderich aanbad hen zowat. Heel zwadderich haatte ons wel, vooral Alex 'de verader'. Alle meisjes vonden hen heelwat. Vandaar dat sommigen mij ook graag hadden.

Jake de stoere, gespierde, grappige,soms bezorgde held.

Alex de mooie, grappige, grote, lieve humorist.

Thomas de blonde, 'rare' (zij beschreven het natuurlijk als grappig.), schattige weirdo.

Ik had net als iedereen op de slaapzaal zo'n prachtig bed staan. Heerlijk zacht en zalig warm. Ik had hem zelfs een naam gegeven: _Joe. _

Dat is dus het laatste lid van mijn persoonlijk favoriete jongensgroep.

* * *

**Niet bang zijn om te reviewennn, liefste kinders. ik bijt [meestal] niet x)**

**ookal vind je het ongeloofelijk, verschrikkelijk, ongehoord saai.. **

**Je kan me dat altijd subtiel mededelen, zodat ik het verhaaltje met zijn klieken klakken van dit topicie smijt. :)**

**trrrouwenss, revieuwers worden beloond. *knikt serieuss***


	5. Hij mag er wezen

**Okeeetjeess, **

**We gaan weer verder lieve kijkbuiskinderen. Een nieuw hoofdstukJE. Op de een of andere manier ben ik niet goed in lang hoofdstukken schrijven xD**

**JADE lammourgy ( gewoon uit nieuwschierigheid, vanwaar die naam? ^^)****: Ik wordt echt blij van je revieuwss!! Kijk, zelfs als je weg moet schrijf je er een. Je maakt me wenen! xD Japjapjap, ik like you very much. Echt heel veel bedankingsdinges voor je revieeuw! Ik zal proberen er op te letten. Maar soms is het moeilijk om je eigen fouten op te merken (ooof ik ben gewoon zó slecht in spelling.. O.O ) Nu heb ik [ik ben nu eenmaal ozo goed] besloten ook op jou verhaal te revieuwen! Dat is het minste wat ik kan doen ^^ (en het pruilipje hielp me ook overtuigen (: )Nogmaals dank. Ik hoop dat je blijft lezen! ^^**** Oja jij krijgt van mij EEN PRIJS. Wat denk jij van zelfgemaakte chocolade cake?!**

_**Duss, volgende hoofdstuk opgedragen aan Jadee. (Het is niet het beste hoofdstuk maar ik wil mijn dank betuigen.) xDD**_

_**

* * *

**_

4. Hij mag er wezen

'2 minuten te laaat!' riep Alex op zijn uurwerk kijkend.

Ik rende nog wat sneller.

'Stooop!' riep Jake plotseling. Ik kwam slippend tot stilstand. Ik had me zo geconcentreerd op het lopen dat ik vergeten was naar waar ik liep. Hijgend hing ik binnen, Alex en Jake volgden me op de voet.

'Té laat!' zei professor Anderling kwaad. 'Uitleg?'

Ow. Schuck. Vergeten een uitleg te verzinnen.

'Iemand had ons gezegd dat de les verplaatst was naar een ander lokaal.' Zoog Alex uit zijn duim. Eigenlijk was hij maar zwak.. Professor keek ons nog even met een opgetrokken wenkbrauw aan en knikte toen stijfjes. Opluchting! W i i i i i i ! Leve onze Alex en hij mag er wezen !! We stompten onze vuisten tegen elkaar onder tafel. Alex scheurde eens stukje perkament en schreef er iets op voor dat hij het naar mij toeschoof.

_-Ik verwacht een staande ovatie, lieverd.._

Ik grinnikte zachtjes. Ik krabbelde er vlug iets op en stak het hem geniepig terug toe. Jake wist het te onderscheppen. Awtch. Niet goed. Er stond nu in mijn hanenpoten onder het sierlijke geschrift van Alex:

_-We geven __Jake __het vuile werk, dat was de afspraak! ^^_

Het leverde natuurlijk een vuurspuwende blik van Jake op. Hij schreef er iets op en gaf het aan Alex, die keek even raar maar proestte het toen uit. Professor Anderling keek hem wantrouwend aan.

'Wil meneer Alexander iets mededelen?' vroeg ze met een zuur mondje.

Alex stopte het papiertje vlug weg en schudde zijn hoofd terwijl hij op zijn lip beet om toch maar niet in lachen uit te barsten.

'O, jawel hoor. Onze Alexander zou blijkbaar graag een staande ovatie krijgen.' Zei Jake plots grijnzend. De hele klas die geïntrigeerd had meegeluisterd, sprong met luid gekraak van schuivende banken recht en applaudisseerde. Alex legde zijn hoofd op zijn armen en schudde van het lachen toen Jake hem iets toefluisterde. Ik staarde hen een voor een wantrouwig aan terwijl Anderling de klas tot stilte maande. Jake keek me met onschuldige puppyoogjes aan en schudde zijn hoofd. Ik zou het wel nog te weten komen..

***

'Goeie mooorgen zonneschijn!' zei Alex vrolijk toen ik aan mijn tafel ging zitten.

'Wat doe jij hier?' vroeg ik op mijn charmantst.

'Ow.. Ons Ameetje is een beetje chagrijnig vandaag?' moeide Jake hem.

'Tja, Joe heeft zijn werk niet goed gedaan', concludeerde Thomas zonder opkijken van zijn boek.

'Wat doe jij hier?' viel ik in herhaling maar nu tegen Thomas.

Hij haalde nog steeds lezend zijn schouders op. Alex sloeg ondertussen een arm rond me heen. Ik keek hem met opgetrokken wenkbrauwen aan en in een plotse rare bui smeet ik een lepel rijstpap in zijn gezicht.

'Smakelijk, schat', zei ik vrolijk en ik gaf hem zijn arm terug.

'Ieuw.' Zei Thomas nog steeds met zijn neus in zijn boeken.

Jake schaterde het uit bij het zien van Alex die (zwakke) pogingen deed om zijn gezicht vol pap ter verbergen.

'Ik haat rijstpap' , jammerde hij vantussen zijn handen door.

'Ik ook', vertelde ik hem met een schouderklopje.

De rest van de dag was onze zwadderaar een beetje kwaad door mijn toedoen. 'Mijn reputatie naar de vaantjes,' was zijn steeds terugkomende zinnetje. Ik en Jake lachten ons ongeveer krom. Alex zocht dan maar steun bij Thomas.

* * *

**Vlug meer, belooft! (:**


	6. Inhoeverrejenormaalkanzijn

**I****'m alive. xD**

**Bedankt aan Awesome Jade en Yikazaza**

**Yiikazazaza: thah, dankzij jou ben ik hier weer. Ik was het het héél even helemaal vergeten! Dankuw voor uwe reviewee xD**

**Jadee: OMG, ik heb ook nog een super grotee verslaving van potc gehad Ö Ö wel, je naam is helemaal geslaagd x)****jupjup, U leest het zeer wel! **

**Het is Sirius-hemesheid-Zwarts x) MAAARR anyway, bedankt 3**

* * *

_6. in-hoe-verre-je-normaal-kan-zijn-als-je-een-tovenaar/heks-bent'_

25 cm lang over weerwolven schijven..

10 cm werkstuk over verschrikkelijk rare planten..

Extra oefenen op 5 verschillende spreuken..

En dat, dames en heren.. OP 1 AVOND !

Maar voor mij is dat geen probleem, of beter gezegd: voor thomasje is het geen probleem. Mheg, Wat ben ik slecht. Geeef toee. Maar op een dag al deze is dat allemaal gehoord. Mijn verjaardag.

Inderdaad,16 jaar. Nog 1 jaar en ik ben meerderjarig. Legaal toveren, dé droom van elke normale tiener. Alhoewel je ons niet echt normaal kan noemen, dus doorstreep dat . Ik bedoel dus : 'de droom van elke tiener die-kan-toveren-en-toch-ietsiepietsie-normaal-is-in-hoe-verre-je-normaal-kan-zijn-als-je-een-tovenaar/heks-bent', ofzoiets.

Maar aan alle mooie liedjes komt een eind. Het was al avond en binnen een paar uur liep mijn wel tamelijk leuke dag ten einde..

[flachbaaaack.. ]

'_Ik ben vandaag zo vrolijk, zo vrolijk zo vrolijk, ik ben behoorlijk vrolijk. Zo vrolijk was ik noooit.'_

Ik huppelde vrolijk over het schoolterrein, Alex liep achter me aan en sleurde zijn én mijn boekentas achter zich aan. Ik hoorde hem mokken wat mij, sadistisch als ik ben, nog vrolijker maakte.

'Alex is vandaag zo boos, zo boos, zo boos. Hij is behoorlijk boos. Zo boos is hij ongeveer ALTIJJJD.'

Het gemok werd luider. Hij was juist bezig mijn zangtalent aan het uitschelden toen we bij Jake en Thomas aankwamen. Ze leunden beide nonchalant tegen de stam van een grote treurwilg. De gevallen bladeren kraakten onder mijn voeten toen ik bij hen gingen zitten.

'Gelukkige verjaardag, Amelee.' zei Jake verveeld. Ik had hen opgedragen om elke keer dat ze me zagen me een gelukkige verjaardag te wensen.

'Happy birthdaay, my dear.' volgde ook Thomas gedwee. Ik knikte goedkeurend. Ondertussen was ook Alex bij ons aangekomen.

'Eigenlijk moet ik iets bekennen,' viel hij met de deur in huis toen hij nog maar net zat. 'Ik haat verjaardagen. Zeker als de jarige Amelia noemt.'

Ik grinnikte vrolijk, sadistisch kind dat ik ben. Jake en Thomas stemden knikkend in. Maar na een tamelijk snijdende blik van mij schudden ze vlug hun hoofd. \\

Ochtend: ontbijt op bed; Middag: pizza (Jake opgedragen om het persoonlijk aan de huiselven te vragen) en deze avond friet en stoofvlees. Eerlijk, ik ben toch wel de meest gelukkigste mens op deze mooie aardbol? Inderdaad, dat vind ik ook. Vandaag toch…

O hemeltje. Wat is het toch spijtig.

Mijn verjaardag voorbij.

'Opstaan, Amelia. We zijn echt al superlaat!'

'Ame lee' gromde ik humeurig en ik trok mijn kussen over mijn hoofd.

Stephenie slaakte nog een laatste zucht en trok de deur achter zich dicht.

Stilte.

Ik viel na een tijdje weer in slaap. Om dan toch na een uurtje weer wakker te worden geschud.

'Steeeph, potvolkoffie ik ben doodziek, en nee het kan me niet schelen wat Anderling zegt of doet. Ook al barst ze in tranen uit. Het laat me koud.'

Zou het hen opvallen dat ik al 6 jaar aan een stuk ziek was na mijn verjaardag? Neeuu.

Steph grinnikte. He.. wacht eens. Dat was Steph niet.

'welwel, doodziek?'

Verstomd haalde ik mijn kussen van mijn gezicht.

'Dag Ameee.' zeiden de drie personen die ik het minst wou zien.

'He.' Zei ik bot en ik trok het laken met gekleurde bollen over mijn hoofd. Niet veel later trok iemand het er weer af. Ik gromde kwaadaardig naar hen.

'Jommeke, laat me met gerust!' riep ik boosaardig naar Thomas.

'Suske, loop naar de maan.' zei ik dan weer poeslief tegen Alex.

'Konstantinopel,' vervolgde ik nu tegen Jake. 'je kan de boom in.'

Jake was de enige die kon lachen. De andere stonden erbij en keken er (raar) naar.

'Hoe komen jullie hier, potvolzuremelk?'

'Magic!' zei Alex vrolijk. Yeuuuj.

Ik haf het op en probeerde op te staan. Te laat merkte ik dat mijn voeten in het laken verwikkeld zaten. Om een lang verhaal kort te maken. Ik viel op de grond met de matras en al op mij.

Natuurlijk was het niet raar dat die drie PIPO's me uitlachten; en hard ook.

'Waarom?' kreunde ik vanonder de matras.

'Eig-' begon Thomas natuurlijk terwijl ik het gewoon tegen God de almachtige had. Duh.

'Hmpf. Ik weet, eigen schuld dikke bult, too-om.'

Ik deed een paar pogingen om vanonder de matras te komen. Wat me dus uiteindelijk niet lukten.

'Hulp?' zei ik dan maar wanhopig.

'vraagt onze grote stoere Ame, naar hulp van ons, arme onderdanen?'

'ja.'

'maar zijn wij wel goed genoeg om je te helpen?'

'Ja-aaah.' Riep ik gefrustreerd spartelend met de dekens.

'Dus we zijn niet te min?'

'nee.' Ik werd het hier tamelijk beu, ja.

'sorry, kun je dat herhalen?'

'Ik, Amelia, vind Jake, Alex en thomas niet te min om die verdomde matras van mij te halen.'

Fieuuuw. Daar kwam het licht, de lucht en de grijnzen van mijn helpers.

'here comes the su-uun!' zei Jake luid.

'-and I say: it's alright!' glimlachte ik. (The beatles, ken je klassiekers!)


	7. Aanstaande Zaterdag

**Omdat het zo'n korte stukjes zijn, post ik er meteen een paaar ^^**

**Al het leesplezier is je toegewenst. Koekje?**

* * *

_7. Aanstaande Zaterdag._

Het was prachtig weer vandaag. Het sneeuwde. Het is natuurlijk niet raar dat wanneer ik juist beslis om ziek te zijn dat het die dag sneeuwt.

Nu was ik misschien wel blij dat de jongens me kwamen halen. Misschien. Ik baande me een weg door de vele mensen die op weg waren naar buiten. Het was juist pauze. Ik grabbelde zo vlug als ik kon een pakje sneeuw bij elkaar en maakte een bolvormigiets dat op een sneeuwbal moest lijken.

Toen de jongens uiteindelijk buiten kwamen smeet ik meteen elk een bal toe. 'Mwoehahah.'

Het duurde wel niet lang voordat ik er 3 terug kreeg. Een kwam met een luide 'oef' recht in mijn maag terecht, een tegen mijn achterhoofd (ik probeerde te vluchten achter een boompje) en een tegen mijn rug.

Wereldoorlog 3: sneeuwballengevecht was begonnen.

'Hah, en je moest Ame's hoofd eens zien toen ik die grote tegen haar kop smeet.' Lachte Jake na.

We lagen allemaal op zijn kamer. We hadden Alex en Thomas stiekem meegesmokkeld in onze leerlingenkamer en toen iedereen terug naar de lessen ging bleven we nog wat op Jake's kamer hangen. Uiteindelijk vonden we het nog te laat om in de laatste les op te duiken.

'pfff,' en ik wuifde dat onderwerp weg.

Thomas sprong recht.

'ik ga nu toch in mijn bed gaan liggen zodat iedereen denkt dat ik ziek was.'

'ja, want anders gaat hij uit de ravenklauw's streverclub gehooid worden.'

Die opmerking leverde Jake een kussen tegen zijn hoofd.

'tja, ik ga ook maar eens.'

'- gepest worden door de zwaderaars.'

Hup, ook ik kreeg een kussen in mijn gezicht.

Ze verlieten de kamer terwijl ik een strip van Jakes bed nam en geïnteresseerd begon te lezen.

'Ik ga me vlug douchen.. blijf je hier?' dat was Jake deze keer.

'hmmhmm' en ook hij was verdwenen.

Straks konden Jake's kamergenoten komen en hier lag ik dan op zijn bed. Niet dat ze dat nog niet gewoon waren..

Na mijn 3de strip kwam ik tot het besluit dat hij wel heel lang douchte. Ik ijsbeerde wat rond tot mijn oog op een blaadje die die onder Jakes matras stak. Ik raapte het nieuwsgierig op van de grond. Spannend.

Ik wou het net openmaken toen de deur van de badkamer openging. Jake kwam met enkel een handdoek rond zijn middel naar buiten. In een snelle beweging propte ik het papiertje in mijn broekzak. Jake haalde even zijn wenkbrauwen op maar liet het zijn zoals het was.

'Ik ga maar eens!' riep ik en ik spurtte de deur uit, Jake met een verwilderde uitdrukking achterlatend.

Nu zouden we het weten..

Op mijn kamer sprong ik grijnzend op mijn bed en haalde het stukje perkament voorzichtig uit mijn broek. Ik plooide het traag open en las hetgeen wat erop stond gekrabbeld.

_Aanstaande Zaterdag: Zwerkballers gezocht (van griffoendor) Ben je drijver, wachter, zoeker, het maakt niet uit, kom een kijkje nemen. We hebben je nodig_

Ik staarde met open mond naar de woorden op het papier. Ik las het 5 keer opnieuw om de betekenis toch maar goed laten door te dringen. Hunk?


	8. Nodig: Behoorlijke uitleg

**MEEERRR… :'D**

_Nodig: Behoorlijk uitleg._

Stephenie kwam de kamer binnen en sprong vrolijk naast me op mijn bed.

'He!'

'hmhmm.'

'wattsuup?'

'hmmm.'

'dinkskee?' knipte Steph met haar vingers voor mijn ogen.

Ik zuchtte diep voor ik haar aankeek.

'hallo.'

'ja, aan de "hallo-fase" waren we al lang gekomen, hoor.'

Ik zei niets en gaf haar het blaadje. Haar ogen flitsten gretig over het papier. Twee maal zelfs.

'Bedoel je dat.. je het niet wist, dat je het niet door had?'

Ik schokschouderde.

Ze bestudeerde even mijn gezicht.

' Hij heeft me ooit iets verteld.. Maar ik dacht dat hij het je wel zou uitleggen! Ik denk niet dat ik je het dan vertellen, sorry..'

Ik zuchtte weer en staarde weer naar mijn voeten die opgekruld op het dekbed lagen.

'Je moet weten, het is niet persoonelijk.'

'hmpf. Je praat, alsof je het zeker weet!.'

'-want dat is ook zo ongeveer, Ame!'

'Puh.'

Ze las het briefje nog eens opnieuw.

Ik snakte het uit haar handen en liep de kamer uit.

'en waar gaat de reis naar toe?' riep Steph nog.

Wel, naar de drie jongens die een goeie verklaring zullen afleggen.

Uiteindelijk liet ik het zoals het was. Toen ik hem goed bestudeerde, dacht aan alle momenten die we samen hadden gehad, wist ik dat het geen waar kon zijn. Stel je voor. Ik was een eikel dat ik zo'n dingen dacht. En Stehpenie.. tja een nog grotere eikel. Tomas onderbrak mijn gedachtegang, vragend of er wat scheelde. We zaten aan tafel en ik was waarschijnlijk al een tijdje in mijn gedachten verzonken want Jake was al bijna gedaan met eten en normaal duurt dat zo'n een halfuur. Mijn bord daarentegen was onaangeroerd gebleven. Ik keek hem even aan voor ik glimlachte en zijn pot chocomousse afnam.

'Zie ik eruit alsof er iets scheelt?' vroeg ik blij.

'Heee! Geef terug!' riep hij verontwaardigd uit, grijpend naar de kom.

'Puuhuuuh'

'hmpf, Ame is back.'

'Wat een opmerkingsgave.'


	9. GEPEST

_**Meer? (:**_

_8. GEPEST._

Kerstvakantie, eindelijk! De sneeuwvlokjes dwarrelenden langs het raam van het lokaal en vormden een bergje sneeuw op de vensterbank. Plots verhief Slakhoorn zijn stem en zei: 'Zo, dan kunnen jullie nu gaan.' Ik sprong opgewekt op waardoor een paar boeken en veren op de grond belandden. '– en een vrolijke kerstvakantie.' zei professor nog, maar de meeste leerlingen waren al het lokaal uitgespurt. Ik grabbelde vlug mijn boeken stuntelig bij elkaar en snelde achter Alex en Jake aan.

'Nope, ik vindt dat het bij mij thuis moet doorgaan.' hoorde ik Alex nog zeggen.

'Pardon? Bij die zwaderaars zet ik geen voet meer binnen.' snoof Jake. Alex haf hem een stomp in zijn zij.

'Aw. Dat deed pijn hoor.' jammerde Jake wrijvend op zijn zij.

'Wel wel, ruzie in het huishouden?' vroeg ik opgewekt.

'Bemoei je er niet mee!' snauwden ze me beide af.

'Pff, stelletje-op-hun-tenen-getrapte-pubers!' Plots botste er iets tegen me op. Het "iets" was Thomas. Hij stuiterde hyperactief op en neer. 'KEEERSTVAKANTIEEEE!' riep hij opgewonden. Jeuuuuj!

'Steeph?' riep ik hysterisch.

'Waaat?' vroeg ze geïrriteerd en ze draaide haar naar met toe met een vragende blik op haar gezicht.

'Waar is mijn T-shirt en mijn bezem en mijn pyjama.. en mijn sneakers? Waar zijn mijn addidassen ?' vroeg ik wanhopig.

' je T-shirt ligt op je bed, pyjama ligt in je hutkoffer (waar je trouwens al 10 keer achter gevraagd hebt), je bezem ligt onder je bed en je addidassen/sneakers heb je aan je voeten aan' zuchtte ze.

'O.'

Ik haatte mijn koffers pakken. Als er iets is dat ik niet kan, dan is het dat wel.

Toen ik uiteindelijk klaar was sleepte ik voorzichtig de hutkoffer naar beneden. Trede per trede, per trede, per.. en bij de 5de trede had ik al prijs. Ik struikelde over de koffer en sleepte hem mee in mijn val. Beneden aangekomen viel de koffer nog eens op me ook. Ik kermde van pijn en hoorde iemand achter me lachen. Grr, Jake.

'Niet bepaald subtiel hoor, Ame Lee' zei hij, zijn tranen uit zijn ogen wrijvend.

Ik schonk hem een woedende blik en duwde de koffer ruw van me af.

De treinreis liep niet bepaald vlot. Inderdaad beste mensen, onoverwinnelijke Amelia werd.. GEPEST. Vreselijk. Jake zat in geuren en kleuren te vertellen hoe ik van de trap viel, inclusief de kleinste details. De andere twee begonnen dan natuurlijk recht in mijn gezicht te lachen.

'Waarom God, waarom?' vroeg ik binnensmonds.

Maar ik nam wraak, beste mensen. Wraak. Want ik versloeg hen de volgende uren elk 3 keer in toverschaak.

Én als dat nog niet genoeg was, had ik al de fanclubmeisjes verteld waar ze zich bevonden. Terwijl ik me toen in een boek verdiepte, hadden zij last van passerende meisjes die binnen gluurden of zelfs de coupédeur openschoven om 'goedendag!' te zeggen. Ik amuseerde me rot.


	10. Wat doen die hier?

**THAH, dit is het laatste voor vandaag .. Maar Wel leuk..**

**Waaaant wie doet er mee? 333 :'DD**

_9. Wat doen die hier?_

Uiteindelijk kon ik het niet meer aan. Het is mijn eigen broek die ik scheurde, ik weet het. Maar ik wist serieus niet dat die fanclubjes van hen ZO lastig waren. Ze hebben dat nooit vermeld.. Het zou eigenlijk in het vriendschapscontract staan, ook al was het maar in kleine lettertjes.

Ik glipte dus de coupé uit, mij een wegbanend door het vele vrouwenvolk. Urch, stomp hier, stomp daar, en dan eindelijk.. lucht. Ik slenterde een beetje rond met mijn boek in mijn linkerhand,op zoek naar een coupé, waar geen giechelende meisjes met hun neus tegen het glas gedrukt stonden.

Ik glipte de laatste leegstaande coupé dankbaar binnen en sloeg mijn boek open.

_-Hij haalde vervolgens een doosje lucifers uit zijn zak, pakte er een eruit en streek hem af. De vlam belichtte voor het eerst zijn gezicht. Mijn ziel bevroor. De man had geen neus, geen lippen, geen wimpers. Zijn gelaat was nauwelijks meer dan een masker van zwarte huid en littekens, weggevreten door het vuur..-_

Ik snakte, helemaal meegesleept door het verhaal, naar adem. Gespannen las ik verder over het weerzinwekkende schepsel. Maar na een tijdje werd ik gedwongen met de slaap te vechten. Hij won.

Ik opende slaperig mijn ogen en rekte me uit. Waarin ik niet slaagde, want ik was vergeten dat ik op het minuscule bankje van de coupé lag. Ik donderde er af. Kreunend kwam ik terug recht. Plots viel mij iets op, 2 benen versperden mijn zicht. _Wat doen die hier?_ dacht ik nog steeds niet helemaal wakker, bij mezelf. Ik volgde met mijn ogende benen en kwam uit op het gezicht van een al te bekende jongen.

Ik schrok me een hoedje. Ik sprong recht en keek hem verward aan. Hij zat nonchalant grijnzend op het bankje tegenover dat waar ik had gelegen.

'Alles in orde?' vroeg hij gniffelend en hij streek zijn zwart krullend haar vanuit zijn zacht grijze ogen.

'Prima.' zei ik mokkend en ik ging weer voor hem zitten.

'Ik hoop dat je het niet erg vind dat ik hier zit, maar geen enkele coupé was nog vrij. en -' begon hij maar ik was zo beleefd om hem te onderbreken .

'Volgens mij was deze ook niet zo heel erg vrij, niet?' glimlachte ik zoetjes. Hij keek me even uit het veld geslagen aan.

'Feit.' grijnsde hij.

'Maar je sliep voor 3 kwartier, zo'n gezellig gezelschap was je niet.'

'Bedankt.' Ik kruiste mijn armen voor mijn borstkas.

'Je bent welkom. Sirius Zwarts, om u te dienen. Maar dat wist je waarschijnlijk wel!' Hij stak vrolijk zijn hand naar me uit.

'Arrogant!' snoof ik.

'Blijkbaar ken je me zelfs zeer goed! Je kent zelfs mijn karaktertrekken.' lachte hij vrolijk, toen ik nog steeds zijn hand niet schudde vervolgde hij, 'Ik zal je een tip geven, je moet nu zeggen hoe je _noemt_ en dan schudt je mijn hand, zodat ik niet er te zielig uitzie.'

'Heet.' antwoordde ik kort, en ik schudde dan toch zijn hand.

'Mooie naam,' grijsde hij breed en bleef mijn schudden.

'Ik HEET Amelia, en ik NOEM Amelee,' verbeterde ik hem. 'Maar dat wist je waarschijnlijk wel!' vervolgde ik uitdagend grijnzend.

Hij wierp zijn hoofd in zijn nek en lachte blaffend.

'Nu zou ik het appreciëren, moest je mij mijn hand terug geven. Ik leen hem enkel uit aan mensen die ik ken.' zei ik vervolgens.

'O.' Hij haf me mijn hand terug. Hij keek een beetje triest uit het raam.

'Zo, waarom ben je niet bij je persoonlijk boysband?' vroeg ik vriendelijk doelend op zijn vrienden. Jup, ik probeerde mijn ongehoorde gedrag van daarnet recht te zetten.

'Kwijt.' zei hij nepverdrietig.

'Maar jongen toch,' zei ik medelevend bijtend op mijn lip.

'Waarom ben jij hier?' vroeg hij nieuwsgierig. Hij keek terug naar mij.

'Meisjes,' ik trok mijn neus op.

'Ieuw,' Hij trok ook zijn neus op. 'Maar ik snap het niet helemaal,' zei hij nadenkend, 'Verklaar jezelf!'

'Kwijlende meisjes', knikte ik serieus.

'Heb jij last van kwijlende MEISJES?'

'Jup, ik ben hier een spe-cia-list!'

'Aangenaam kennismaking, dokter-_heet_-de-specialist.'

'Dokterin-_heet_-de-specialist!' verbeterde ik hem wijs.

'Pardon.'

'Het is niets.' stelde ik hem gerust.

'Maar ik verzoek u om u nog eens nader uitteleggen, ik ben nogal traag van begrip, ziet u.'

'Wees maar zeker dat ik dat aan u zie!'

'Heej!' riep hij verontwaardigd uit.

Ons wel degelijk, interessante gesprek werd onderbroken toen ik op een bepaald moment mijn naam dacht te horen. Toen Sirius verder zijn beklag wou doen hief ik mijn hand op. Hij zweeg meteen..brave hond!

Stemmen klonken op vanuit de gang:

_'Alexiee, Je bent zo schattig als je probeert weg te geraken!'_

_'Laat me nu met gerust!'_

_'Ow, wat hou ik ervan als je boos bent!'_

_'HET KAN ME __NU EVEN__ NIET SCHELEN WAARVAN JE HOUD!'_

Het was even stil.

Toen riep de stem van het meisje_: 'ANAAABEL! Het kan hem NORMAAL gezien wél schelen waarvan ik houd!'_

Alex zuchtte vermoeid en opende toen de coupé deur. Zijn gezicht stond op onweer. 'Aanschouw, mijn favoriete zwadderaar!' riep ik vrolijk uit.

Zijn boos gezicht verdween als sneeuw voor zon.

'Een klein meningsverschilletje met .. ik-weet-niet-eens-hoe-ze-noemt-mens.'beantwoorde hij onschuldig glimlachend mijn vragende blik.

'Als je zo onbeleefd blijft doen, dan gaan ze je niet meer graag hebben en dan gaan ze niet meer de hele tijd achter je aan lopen, en dan gaan ze zeker geen kerken voor je bouwen waar ze allen jouw gaan aanbidden met het Weesgegroet Alexander!' merkte ik snugger op.

'Waar was jij? Ik zocht je de hele tijd!' Hij negeerde duidelijk mijn vorige zinnen.

'Hier!'

'Jup, dat zie ik nu wel.'

'Waarom vraag je het dan nog?'

'Daarom.'

'-is geen antwoord!'

'Pff, waarom?'

'Daarom.'

'Thah!'

Ik snoof verontwaardigd. Op dat moment liet Sirius van zich horen, hij kuchte even. Alex sprong zowat uit zijn vel, waarna hij met een opgetrokken wenkbrauw naar mij keek. Ik haalde mijn schouders op. Sirius stond recht en stak zijn hand uit.

'Sirius Zwarts, aangename kennismaking, _Alexiee._'

Alex schudde zijn hand wantrouwend nam mij vervolgens bij mijn kraag van mij trui en sleurde mij de coupé uit. Ik zwaaide nog vlug dag naar Sirius, die verbaasd achterbleef.

'Wat had dat te betekenen?' barstte Alex los.

'Meisjes, wat is er? Ruzie?' vroeg Jake vrolijk. Ik zond hem een 'moei-je-niet' blik maar Alexander de ozo-grote begon het allemaal uitteleggen.

Natuurlijk kwam ik er niet makkelijk van af, zelfs Thomas was te geschokt om nog verder te lezen in zijn boek (niet echt van zijn normale doen, als hij eenmaal bezig is..)

'Wat was dat Amelia?'

'Leg dat eens uit!'

'Dat is een bevel!'

'Wat was je in godsnaam aan het denken?'

'Sirius Zwarts in hemelsnaam!'

'Je bent gek geworden, niet?'

'Dat zal wel, anders zou ze zoiets niet doen uiteraard!'

'Als we van deze trein komen gaan we direct naar de psychiater!'

'Ik ben het helemaal met je eens, Jake!'

'JONGENS!' verstoorde ik hun conversatie.

'SST, bemoei je niet, etter, jij bent gek!' zei Jake me weg wuivend.

Ik liet me met een nors gezicht op de bank neer ploffen. Met mijn voorhoofd tegen het koude raam gedrukt keek ik naar buiten. Ik zou zelf wel beslissen met wie ik wel of niet praat. Toch?


End file.
